


come home to me

by Kisatsel



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisatsel/pseuds/Kisatsel
Summary: “Okay,” Xiao Zhan says. He settles himself at the head of the bed, comfortably sprawled, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth. His eyes are dark and focused all on Yibo, sharp and expectant. Nowhere to hide. Waiting for Yibo to prove himself.Yibo wants him so much he aches with it.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 184





	come home to me

When Yibo comes into the bedroom, he finds Xiao Zhan sitting on the edge of the bed in just his boxers, hands spread on his knees, waiting for him like Yibo knew he would be. 

"Come here, puppy," Xiao Zhan says. “Heel.”

Yibo knows what he has to do. 

He feels awkward hovering in the doorway, naked except for the collar around his neck, but dropping to his knees when Xiao Zhan asks it of him feels easy and right. Even crawling forward towards him, his cock stiffening as he goes, the carpet dragging roughly over the skin of his knees, his face flushing hot - that’s good too. He needs it. 

God, he’s needed this. 

“That’s right,” Xiao Zhan says, burying a hand in Yibo’s hair, as Yibo comes to rest between his legs. “You know some tricks, huh?” 

Yibo can’t help but lean into the touch. 

“Mmm,” Xiao Zhan hums, hand sliding down over Yibo’s throat, two fingers tucking inside the collar so it pulls tight and Yibo can feel the press against his adam’s apple. Yibo whimpers. “Good boy,” Xiao Zhan croons. “I’m gonna let you up on the bed today. You think you can be good? If I let you up?”

“Yes,” Yibo says, his tongue thick in his mouth. 

“Okay.” Xiao Zhan pats the mattress beside him. Yibo clambers up, pressing in close to Xiao Zhan and burying his face in his neck. Xiao Zhan lets him for a second, even lets Yibo press his tongue against Xiao Zhan’s neck and give him wet kisses, before he pulls him back with a hand in his hair. 

“Be good, remember?” Xiao Zhan says. “You ready to show me?”

Yibo nods, arranging himself on his knees, hands flat on his thighs. 

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan says. He settles himself at the head of the bed, comfortably sprawled, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth. His eyes are dark and focused all on Yibo, sharp and expectant. Nowhere to hide. Waiting for Yibo to prove himself. 

Yibo wants him so much he aches with it. 

“Down,” Xiao Zhan says. Yibo has to think for a second. Xiao Zhan clicks his tongue impatiently as Yibo scoots backwards and gets on his belly, lying flat, his cock pressed against the sheet. He looks up breathlessly for approval.

“Good boy,” Xiao Zhan says. “Roll over onto your back.” 

Yibo does. 

Xiao Zhan slides off the bed, picks up the lube from where he’s laid it out and walks around to the foot of the bed. He crawls between Yibo’s legs. Yibo puts his hands up automatically over his head, craning his neck up to lift his head so he can see Xiao Zhan better. He’s so hard it hurts. 

“Perfect,” Xiao Zhan says, and Yibo squirms with pleasure, spreading his legs wider and lifting his hips up. 

At the first touch of the pad of Xiao Zhan’s finger rubbing over his hole, dry and gentle, Yibo’s eyes flutter closed. 

“Look at you,” Xiao Zhan says softly. “You take it so well, don’t you? I don’t need to teach you this.”

One finger, then, slick with lube, sliding into him. Yibo’s so relaxed, so ready, it goes into him easily. 

Another, stretching his hole wider. Yibo starts to move, can’t help it, until Xiao Zhan stills him with a hand on his hip, fingers firm. 

“Just take it, puppy,” Xiao Zhan says. “Don’t come until I let you. Think you can manage that?”

It’s hard to think when there are two fingers rubbing up inside him and Xiao Zhan’s words sinking into him, making him feel surrounded, known.

“Hm?” Xiao Zhan says, circling Yibo’s prostate. 

Yibo whines; he wants to put his hand over his face. “O-okay,” he says. 

“Good boy,” Xiao Zhan says.

It’s hard, though, when Xiao Zhan has a warm hand spread flat on Yibo’s stomach and he’s stretching Yibo open like this, so kind and so relentless; that’s the hottest thing about it, how he just doesn’t let up, until Yibo’s cock starts dripping and he’s whining “Zhan-ge,” over and over, tossing his head back, his hips hitching up despite the heavy pressure of Xiao Zhan’s hand.

“Stop!” Yibo says, biting his lip.

Xiao Zhan’s hand stills and he gently draws his fingers out. “Okay, baby?” he says.

“Gonna - gonna come soon,” Yibo says. He can feel himself about to blow, and he takes a few calming breaths, even though his hole is clenching, wanting the thick pressure of those fingers back inside him, or something bigger.

“Ah,” Xiao Zhan says. “I told you not to. Didn’t you hear?” 

“Heard,” Yibo says, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. He doesn’t know why this makes him even harder. Why Xiao Zhan’s chiding voice makes something burn hot in his chest, makes Yibo unable to look at him, only able to spread his legs and beg and writhe.

“I told you, just take it,” Xiao Zhan says, and slides his fingers back into the tight clutch of Yibo and rubs that spot again and Yibo sobs, jerking his body like that will help hold it back but he comes and comes, without even a hand on his dick, painting his stomach with it.

The haze of pleasure wipes everything from his mind for a little while, and then he slowly drifts down from it and remembers that he wasn’t supposed to come yet, and embarrassment seeps in. He turns his face into his shoulder. 

He feels strong fingers gripping his chin, making him look up. Xiao Zhan, flushed and bright-eyed, biting his lip as his eyes sweep over Yibo and his softening cock, his chest covered in his own release. "Messy boy," Xiao Zhan says, "you just can't control yourself."

It's true in any case. Yibo obviously can't. Can’t control his face when he looks at Xiao Zhan, can’t control his body when Xiao Zhan touches him. 

"We'll work on that," Xiao Zhan says. That hungry, calculating look, focused all on him. Yibo nods helplessly. 

Xiao Zhan trails his fingers through the come on Yibo’s belly and brings them up to his mouth and Yibo opens up automatically, relaxing back into the sheets as he sucks the taste of himself from Xiao Zhan’s skin. “Sorry,” he says, muffled around his mouthful. 

Xiao Zhan laughs, drawing his fingers out and wiping them on Yibo’s cheek, and tugs him up with a groan until Yibo is sprawled in Xiao Zhan’s lap. Xiao Zhan’s cock is long and dark red and beautiful and he hasn’t even touched himself this whole time. 

Xiao Zhan hooks a finger in Yibo’s collar and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Yibo loops his arms around Xiao Zhan’s neck and hides his face in his neck. Xiao Zhan isn’t angry, that’s not what it’s about when they do - this - but Yibo is hot-faced with the knowledge that he couldn’t do as Xiao Zhan said. He wants to get down lower, to be back on his knees, to spread himself and show how his hole is wet and open and ready. He would do anything, anything.

“Ge,” he mutters. “I’ll be good.” 

“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan says, and he sounds hoarse and eager. “Sit on it, puppy.”

Yibo breathes out long and slow as he sinks down onto Xiao Zhan’s cock, filled up perfectly inch by inch. He stretches his arms behind his back because he knows Xiao Zhan likes to look at him. 

Xiao Zhan puts his hands on Yibo’s waist, keeping him where he wants him. Once Yibo’s adjusted to it Xiao Zhan starts to move, and that’s perfect, to be a thing for Xiao Zhan to fuck up into, a warm body, the drag of his cock inside Yibo lighting him up with pleasure.

He can’t stay passive for too long though, because he loves riding Xiao Zhan, and he might as well put all those workouts to good use. Xiao Zhan is looking up at him with something a little like awe. Yibo did that. He’s gonna finally make him come undone. 

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says. Yibo bounces on his cock, his own dick hardening, and Xiao Zhan clamps his hands back on Yibo and holds him tighter. 

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo says. It should be a cliche, repeating their names back to each other, but Yibo doesn’t care; no single word could taste sweeter, and he says it again as Xiao Zhan chases his release and comes with a low cry, pumping his come up into Yibo. Yibo slumps forward onto him and they hold each other, breathing hard, sweaty and warm. 

\---

“Was that okay? It wasn't too much?” Xiao Zhan asks.

Yibo presses in closer to him, his face tucked against Xiao Zhan’s chest as they lie together on top of the mess they’ve made of Xiao Zhan’s sheets. They’re sticky and a little gross, but now is the time for closing his eyes, feeling nothing except skin touching skin and a hand in his hair, stroking gently, the light rumble of their voices. 

“Very okay,” he says.

“I'm usually not so... you really bring it out in me.” Xiao Zhan sounds almost sheepish. 

“Good,” Yibo says. He rolls onto his back and reaches up for the buckle of his collar, fumbling with tired fingers. 

“Let me,” Xiao Zhan says. He rests up on one elbow and leans over Yibo, undoing the buckle and tossing the collar aside on the pillow, kissing the newly bared skin of Yibo’s throat underneath. 

Yibo shivers. His dick does not think they are in the afterglow right now. It thinks he should go again right about now. 

Xiao Zhan kisses his neck again and then moves down his body.

“Oh,” Yibo says, as Xiao Zhan takes his cock into the perfect, tight heat of his mouth. “You don't have to.”

Xiao Zhan pulls off and smiles at him, breathtaking in the way he is occasionally. 

“Mm,” Xiao Zhan says, “but I’m going to. You were so good. Let me make you feel good?" 

And he does. It builds relentlessly, an all-over warmth and the sharp ache of pleasure and the enveloping tight wetness around his cock, Xiao Zhan's hands rubbing up and down his thighs, caressing his hips. Yibo puts a hand in his hair, just stroking. 

He feels it coming and tugs lightly with his hand in Xiao Zhan’s hair, but Xiao Zhan just flicks his eyes up and sucks harder, and Yibo comes down his throat with a groan. 

They kiss, afterwards, sharing the aftertaste of Yibo’s come, deep and messy. It feels luxurious.

Eventually Xiao Zhan gets up to brush his teeth and bring a washcloth, ruffling Yibo’s hair as he goes. Yibo rolls onto his back, basking in it. He’s a bone-deep kind of weary, a wave of exhaustion that wants to suck him under. 

He’s half-asleep as Xiao Zhan cleans him up and tucks them under the covers. It’s a warm, drifting closeness. Yibo will forget this tomorrow in the light of day, the ruthless march of his schedule, and then he’ll remember come nightfall in another bed that feels too big for one person. 

When you carve your life open and make a private space to love somebody, it hurts to leave them. But it’s worth it to come back, to prove that you’re never going to let them go. 

“Yibo?”

Yibo wraps his arms tightly around Xiao Zhan, a stifling bear hug. “Missed you.”

“You too, Lao Wang. I love you. Go to sleep.”

It’s hard to argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved!! find me on twitter @kisats2


End file.
